White Night
by Spritz
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and had no idea who you were... but a bunch of Saiya-jins did...
1. T h o u g h t s I n M y H e a d

White Night  
  
By: Spritz  
  
Rated: R  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! I am FINALLY posting a fic on ff.net! I have an idea as to who Usagi will be paired up   
  
with... Let me know who you want her to be with! Please at least read my fic, reviewing is your   
  
choice! I dunno what else to say... Don't worry, I'll get more talkative...;) ttyl!   
  
Spritz  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes. She sat up from her position on the ground. A sharp pain greeted  
  
her as she took in her surroundings. She winced, but did not cry out. This surprising her, she held   
  
her head in her hands and waited for the pain to dull.   
  
  
"Woman!!" a voice broke through the still air. She looked up painfully at the one supposedly   
  
addressing her. What greeted her was a man about fifty feet from her. With ebony hair that seemed   
  
to defy gravity with a vengeance, equally black eyes, clad in a tight, navy blue spandex training gi,   
  
(with white gloves and boots), he didn't look like he would be taking any shit from anyone today.His   
  
brow was furrowed, his arms were crossed across his chest, and sweat glistened on his tanned skin,   
  
making him seem to have a clear aura.   
  
  
"What the hell are you staring at,?" he snapped, striding towards her without a sound. As he   
  
camr closer to her place on the ground, she noticed a golden ring of light hovering above his head.  
  
  
A halo?  
  
  
He followed her gaze, and spat at the ground. He then wiped his mouth with his arm and said   
  
promtly with a smirk, a tone of voice one would use to speak to a two-year-old "Yes, a halo, you   
  
idiot." As he stepped closer, now standing right next to her, blocking her view of the sun with his   
  
figure. Determined to be able to withstand the pain, she attempted to stand... to no avail. From her   
  
lying position, she asked, "Who are you?" He looked down at her intently, and something appeared in   
  
his eyes which she could not decipher. But it vanished as soon as she saw it. Instead of   
  
acknowledging it, he said in a different tone, "You really hit your head, didn't you?"  
  
  
"I guess so. I assume that's why it's hurting like hell," she replied dryly. He smirked a bit,   
  
then asked, "You have no idea who I am?"   
  
  
"Iie," she said, then winced in pain. Her skull felt like it was being sawed in half, a buzzing   
  
sound filled her mind, and then all went black.  
  
  
@~^~  
  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes again. She almost cried out as she noticed there was a   
  
sleeping body, tucked snugly into the covers right next to her.   
  
"Arigatou, Kami-sama, it's only a child," she gasped. She then studied the boy. He had an   
  
air of innocence around him, but she could tell that was a facade to throw off opponents. His closed   
  
eyes held long dark lashes, ebony bangs falling over them. This brought her gaze to his hair, a wild   
  
mane of black, going every which way In the very dim moonlight shining upon his young features, she   
  
could tell that this would be the only time this child would be at peace. Suddenly the boy's eyes   
  
snapped open, startling deep orbs meeting midnight hued ones. She gasped, then in an instant the   
  
female laid back down, her head hitting the pillow with a thump. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping to   
  
trick her companion into thinking he had hallucinated her being awake.  
  
  
"Uh-uh, no way! You were staring at me! I saw you! I am NOT hallucinating!" the boy   
  
insisted, as if reading her mind. He threw the quilted covers off of himself, resulting in the same thing   
  
for her. She sighed, staring at the inside of her eyelids, thinking Where the hell am I??? And   
  
who the HELL is this kid???  
  
  
"What do you mean, who am I?" the boy asked confusedly, adjusting his position so that he   
  
was in an indian-style next to her.   
  
"I'm Goten, reMEMber??" he leaned over her, saying this two millimeters from her face. All of   
  
a sudden, a vision of a figure began to project in her mind's eye, as if her closed eyelids were a   
  
movie screen. Maybe she DID know this boy... She groaned in pain as a fresh headache from hell   
  
greeted her. No way, how could she even imagine she had known him? Such a precious youth... She   
  
would have remembered such a face... Happy...for her? Impossible, no one could be happy with her,   
  
that was all she knew. That was the only thing she could think without pain. As she thought this, the   
  
pain dulled until she had repeated it so many times in her head, that the pain disappeared.   
  
  
She opened one eye, cautiously, then the other, looking at the boy, his smiling face really close to her   
  
relieved one.  
  
  
"Hey, how did you block me from your thoughts? You must've not hit your head THAT hard...I   
  
mean, NOW I can, but just a second ago..." the boy asked, his brow furrowing. He crossed his arms   
  
over his chest, and that's when she noticed what he was wearing. Black and orange gi... She knew   
  
it...   
  
NO! she yelled in her mind, as pain washed over her once more, you DON'T know it! When she had   
  
convinced herself of this, the pain stopped again.  
  
  
She took a breath to speak... How long had she been out?  
  
"Three and a half days... hey did Uncle Vegeta knock you out? Because Tousan was out   
  
for a long time when he sucker-punched him. By the way, don't tell him I called him uncle because   
  
then he would get all mad again like last time and he'll start annilhilating living things again when he   
  
was evil and..." the boy babbled, then gasped and covered his mouth.   
  
"Oh crap! I was supposed to tell Tousan when you had woken up! He's gonna kick my..." his   
  
voice faded as he ran out of the room and threw open the door, and flew down the hall.   
  
All of a sudden her heart started pounding in her chest, faster and faster, as she heard a   
  
heavier thud of footsteps along side the light ones of Goten.   
  
What...???   
  
She passed out just as a tall figure began to walk in the room.   
  
  
@~^~~  
  
  
"Ungh..." she moaned as she woke up feeling as if Kami himself was splitting it with a   
  
jackhammer.   
  
She painfully opened her eyes, looking around the room she was in. It was different than the   
  
one she had awoken in before... She felt as if she were being watched...She jumped a bit as she saw   
  
another boy sitting in a chair across the room. His elbows were on his knees, propping up his head.   
  
His piercing blue eyes unnerved her, he seemed to be glaring at her... But like the other boy, this   
  
was a facade. Wait, how did she know..  
  
"Uh-uh, Uncle Goku-san said DON'T let you fall back asleep again," the boy spoke, as she was   
  
about to pass out again from her headache. He leapt up from the chair, making his oddly-colored   
  
hair, rustle and fall in his eyes. Strangely, he had a sword in its sheath securely on the back of his   
  
deep teal gi.   
  
"Come on, Usa, you were THERE when I got this little butter knife!" The boy grinned, as if she   
  
had made a joke.   
"Gomen nasai..." she whispered quietly, "I think you're mistaken."  
  
"PuhLEASE! You were SO! And when Tousan was killed by Majin Buu! Oh yeah, you and me   
  
kicked that fat blob's ass when he did that! Then you killed yourself to go get him back and-- Wait,   
  
where's your halo? You died! I was there! And so was Goten and Piccolo-sensei and Krillin-san   
  
and...and..." the boy stopped his chatter at the look on her face. A look of hurt crossed his features   
  
as realization struck him.  
  
"Tou-Tousan said you hit your head demo... I didn't think you'd lose your memory... We had   
  
fun...Don't you remember those times, Usa-chan?" he asked, "You were the only one who... Never   
  
mind," he said a cold expression replacing the one before it.  
  
"Goku-san needs to see you. You at least remember him, right?" She shook her head,   
  
wondering why this Goku person was of significance.   
  
"Oh man," the boy muttered, "Now BOTH of you are in for a big surprise..."  
  
@~^~~  
  
"Ugh, woman wake up!" a harsh voice said loudly from above her. Questioning blue met cold   
  
onyx as she sat up again.  
  
"What happened to the boy?" she asked, speaking again.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Which ONE, you idiot. First, Kakorot's brat was sent in here because it's his room your lazy   
  
ass was in before, then Kakorot, but you slept the entire time, then my brat, who failed to get Kakorot   
  
in here before you saw," he made spirit fingers, "all the pretty stars." Somehow she thought that was   
  
an insult.  
  
"Did you act this much like the Onna with everyone else, or am I just special?" he snapped.   
  
This wiseass was beginning to get on her nerves.   
  
"Listen, I have NO idea who the hell I am, where I came from, how long I was lying there   
  
before you found me, why I'm here, OR WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed, throwing the   
  
Mexican-style afghan off her legs and middle, and giving the man a glare.  
  
"I knew you were in there somewhere. . ." he mused as she glared at him.   
  
"I've had ENOUGH of you! You need to go into rehab or something you fruit!" she screamed,   
  
losing her temper. Suddenly, before the gravity-defying-haired male could retort, her eyes began to   
  
glow and her hair whip in her face.   
  
"Stop it, you idiot, there's no need for that. I would beat you like I did last time," he said   
  
smirking at her changing. In a trance, another world, another time, from deep within the darkest   
  
depths of her mind and heart, she replied, "Don't be in denial, Veggie-chan. You know I kicked your   
  
ass. With your own attack too." She raised her arm, hand vertical, two inches from his face.  
  
"This one, wasn't it?" she asked, eyes a blank color and her voice a monotone yet a hint of   
  
mirth was there as well.   
  
"Hai. . ." he replied slapping her hand away, "Point that thing in the Hyperbolic Time   
  
Chamber, not here, baka." As he said this, she seemed to break out of her stupor, the spell breaking.   
  
Her eyes returned to their normal hue, and the wind evaporated.  
  
"N-nani? Kami-sama, did I pass out again?"   
  
"Iie. Just what I thought you were." He left the room, leaving behind a very confused female.  
  
@~^~~  
  
"Now what the hell am I supposed to do now?" she asked the empty quarters.  
  
"Language, Usagi, language," yet another unfamiliar voice teased. Another male had  
  
entered the room, hair black as night and eyes just as dark. They held intelligence, unwanted   
  
intelligence. Strength as well, the yearn to fight something.   
  
"You read me like a book, Usagi. Now let me read you."  
  
"What?" All of a sudden she felt a pleasant tingling sensation in the deepest depths of her   
  
mind. As if a tenshi were caressing her mind with baby-soft hands, ever-so-gentle. The feeling   
  
soothed her, all her frustration and confusion melting away in an instant. Lazily she looked at the   
  
male, his eyes dialated and in a daze. A word emitted from his lips, "Kami-sama..."   
  
Her vision began to spin, then blur, then begin to go dark. He closed the distance between   
  
her and himself and caught her as she fell. Quietly to himself, he whispered, "I used too much? How   
  
can you not handle that little... Usagi, my love what Hell did those bastards put you through?" His   
  
dark eyes glistened as he balanced the female in his standing embrace. His gaze rested on her   
  
pained face, and he vowed to kill the sonofabitch who hurt her. "I will protect you, my imouto..." He   
  
rested his forehead upon hers, healing her wounds. After a few minutes, he pulled away, lying her on   
  
the bed behind them. He quickly left the room as she slept deeply. In her dreamless slumber, she   
  
murmured, "Gohan..."  
  
@~^~~   
  
So, what do you think so far? Should I continue it? Should I delete it? Should I add something? Let   
  
me know!!! bye!  
  
Spritz 


	2. I C a n B a r e l y R e c a l l

White Night  
  
By: Spritz  
  
Hi peeps!! Gomen nasai for my inexcusable lack of updating. . . It was for too many reasons that I  
  
haven't the time to explain. Alright, next chap I'll post responses to reviews, cause you all are  
  
AWESOME and it really makes my day when I see all the positive feedback to my story. . .  
  
(imouto = younger sister) My Jap isn't nearly perfect, but I'll try to put it where it seems  
  
needed. . . and not where it isn't. Anywayz, here we go!  
  
No da!  
  
Spritz  
  
"There's something REALLY wrong with Usagi," Gohan said upon entering the den of the Son  
  
residence. A usually cozy setting was violently thrown off by the presence of quite a few contradicting  
  
individuals.  
  
"No shit!" Vegeta retorted from his leaning position against a wall. Minus a glare towards the Saiya-  
  
jin no ouji, the taller man ignored him.  
  
"What's wrong with Usa-chan?" asked Goten from the floor, worry crossing his young face, "Except for  
  
her having no idea who I am, freaking out when she saw me napping next to her, and fainting again  
  
when I came in with Tousan, I didn't notice anything!"  
  
"Goten no baka," Trunks muttered next to him, hitting him upside the head. Obviously, the demi-  
  
Saiya-jin wasn't going to allow that, so he grabbed the lilac-haired boy's hand and made him hit  
  
himself repeatedly. This mini war went on and on as everyone else in the room sweatdropped.  
  
Except one. Turning his head towards his student, a very tall and intimidating Namek set his piercing  
  
stare upon Gohan from a dark corner of the large room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The room went silent as Gohan uncharacteristically looked down at his feet.  
  
*  
  
"Usagi" awoke from her peaceful slumber, surprisingly refreshed and full of energy. Sighing, she threw  
  
off the cozy afghan, thick quilt, and knitted blanket and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched  
  
her arms and stood on the carpeted floor, taking in her surroundings. Every inch of the bedroom sent the  
  
message: homemade. It also screams "boy's room"... she thought with mirth. Though the bed had no  
  
cartoon or typical young male's theme on it, quite a few other things did.  
  
Next to the bed there was a small wooden desk cluttered with a few schoolbooks, many papers with more  
  
doodles than math problems on them, and a couple manga. A wooden tackboard hung on the wall in front  
  
of the desk, bearing over a dozen cut-out newspaper clippings with similar headlines: Mysterious Man  
  
With Golden Hair Foils Robbery; New Superhero On the Scene, Possible Competition for Mr. Satan?;  
  
'Saiyaman' Saves Dozens From Fire Easily; and Saiyaman: Sexiest Man Alive?. . . .  
  
She giggled a bit at the last article and looked at the other occupants of the board: a few pictures of that  
  
young man who had made her faint and that innocent boy together... One of who she guessed was their  
  
mother was tacked next to a picture with the sun's glare reflecting off of it, preventing her from seeing the  
  
person. She stepped closer, about to take the picture off the board. . .  
  
"Usagi-chan!! Usagi-chan!!" She was tackled from behind by a surprisingly heavy yet small body with a loud  
  
voice.  
  
"Oof. Oops... Usagi? Usagi-chan?" Goten asked, sweatdropping, "I, I guess I don't know my own strength, but  
  
that was nothing..." Silence was his only response. He quickly got off of the squashed female and stood.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan! Don't be mad at me! .....  
  
.......  
  
.........  
  
.............  
  
..................  
  
Umm, Usagi-chan?"  
  
3.......  
  
2.........  
  
1........  
  
"OH MY GOD I KILLED HER!!!!! I KILLED USAGI-CHAN!!!!!! AND FROM BEHIND TOO!!!!!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMY  
  
GOD!!!"  
  
Tears formed in the boy's dark eyes as he bent down and gently nudged her with his foot. She groaned, lifted her  
  
head, and shook it this way and that. But unfortunately, the growing- hysterical kid didn't notice. He was flailing  
  
his arms about, running in circles around the room, screaming, "IKILLEDHERIKILLEDHERIKILLEDHER!!!WAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
The girl definitely regained full consciousness then. She sat up and gently pulled on the speeding child's sleeve.  
  
"No...Goten, was it? You didn't kill me...just...ugh...surprised me a little..." She sat up and leaned against the side  
  
of...  
  
who's bed? The boy looked at her as if he were the older one, but then dismissed her thought.  
  
"Well..." He nervously fidgeted. "This was the room you were staying in...before..." He winced.  
  
"M-Me a-and O-Oniisan...played a trick on you...we...we made it look....exactly...the o-opposite of how y-you  
  
would. w-want it. B-Because. we thought you. would be coming back. soon. but you. didn't.. and--"  
  
He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his gi as they watered again.  
  
She glanced up at the boy, who had his head against his chest, shoulders shaking.  
  
"H-Hey, what's the matter?" Compassion filled her as she put her weight on her knees and scooted over the five  
  
Feet of floor between them to him. He either wasn't aware of her right in front of him, was too shaken to move, or  
  
did know she was there, but thought she would do something not-so-nice.  
  
"I-I know y-you're r-right in f-front of m-me..." His body racked in sobs as he threw himself to her, taking her by  
  
surprise yet again and causing her to fall backwards to the somewhat-soft floor. She caught her balance...sort-  
  
of...and didn't fall completely.  
  
With a strength she had no idea she possessed, she did a sit-up with the heavier-than-average boy on her torso  
  
with ease and switched her position to an indian-style sit.  
  
All this over a trick played on me...?  
  
She noticed the shirt she was wearing--was it hers?-- was getting soaked by the child's tears, slowly but surely.  
  
Whether it was or not, that was unimportant. What was important was...Goten... His tears... His pain... It hurt  
  
her... Deep inside of her very being . she ached. 


	3. W a i t i n g I n T h e D a r k

Hiya, everybody! Sorry this has taken a looong time to get out, and sorry if the "tone" of this chapter seems a bit off... I haven't been into DBZ/SM in a while, I'm slowly getting back into it and I think this is a good way to start!

White Night

Tears almost sprang to her own eyes as the child's sobs wracked his body and shook her own. _All this over something so trivial...?_ she thought, growing more worried about the child's mental well-being. Little did she know that the spikey-haired boy's mind was a million miles from where she assumed it was.

Images played in Goten's mind's eye. Not the happy, simple images full of bright colors that often played. No, these were dark, sinister images, nothing a child should ever have to witness. Even Goten, not an ordinary child in the slightest, hadn't the faintest idea why he was seeing these horrible movies played across his mind... Each image snapped to another within seconds, but some sounds filtered through...

A golden-haired young woman, wounded almost beyond recognition, lying on the rocky desert ground. Her breathing was quiet and ragged, even his Saiyan hearing could barely hear it. A figure stood above her, the sun shining directly behind it so Goten could not see who it was. All he could see was a menacing smile playing about its mouth...

Night... Moonlight... Black mountains on the horizon... He realized he was flying backwards... somehow. In the distance he could see orange, black and blue blurs flying faster than he ever could, close to the ground, as if searching for something... or someone. He heard the same word screamed over and over again, but he couldn't quite decipher what it was. It was as if it was blocked out, or he had cotton in his ears...

Rain... Lightning. A summer storm. A murky cave, lit by unknown light. The same girl leaned against a wall, slowly moving towards the opening, her wounds pouring blood with each step. A determined look of defiance was set on her face, her teeth gritted in response to her injuries as her azure eyes fiercely set on something in the shadows deep in the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?..." came a frighteningly calm voice from the shadows. The girl's mouth formed words, but Goten could not hear nor could he read her lips. He saw her almost collapse to the ground from the strain on her body, but she stood back up, still leaning on the cave wall, her eyes almost fearful and desperate. _Desperate for what?_ He began to see a shape darker than the shadowed cave emerge, and a surge of ki rushed through his veins. He wanted, _needed_ to get that girl out of there, she was in danger, death would be a mercy on her. Whatever that creature in the darkness was, it would not be merciful. _I have to help her!!!_

'Lady!! Lady!! You have to leave!! You can't let that thing get you!! Lady!!' The girl's gaze seemed to flicker away from the shadows for an instant, almost in surprise. Then everything went dark. And the worst sound Goten had ever heard filled the air. A scream of horror, pain, and helplessness... _No! _he yelled._ No, no, NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! **NOOOOOOOO!!!!**_

She leaned against the dresser closest to her as the boy became still and his breathing became regular again. _He must have a fallen asleep... _Her gaze drifted to various objects in the room as she stroked his back instinctively. As she was trying to figure out the pattern on the blanket on the bed she felt a surge of... what? _Wait. _She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, or if she was still dreaming from the last time she passed out, but the boy in her arms seemed to become... warmer. She knew when children cried their body temperature rose, but wherever his skin touched hers, it seemed to almost burn. _Alright, I'm not dreaming... Maybe he has a fever...? _she wondered as she looked down at his head tucked in the crook of her neck. _What the..._ His hair was as golden as hers was, and seemed to defy gravity as that bad-tempered man's had. His hands, which were resting on her chest, now were tightly grasping fistfuls of the shirt she was wearing, she feared he would rip it. And... was that a golden haze she saw surrounding his body?! Her eyes widened, her body froze.

"Oh, my god..." she whispered. This... wasn't normal. Normal children didn't suddenly feel like they had a 120 degree fever, their hair didn't suddenly go from ebony to blond, and auras of light didn't just randomly decide to encircle their little bodies and-- _Did it just _spark_ at me?! _

Yet, she didn't fear the boy. Her senses were screaming at her to run and get away from this wacky kid, but her instincts soothingly told her there was no danger. She was going to be alright. She realized her breathing had sped up immensely, as had her heart rate. Willing them to calm down, she continued to shakily rub the boy's back, saying, "It's alright... I'm here... Goten... It's okay... Darling, I'm right here..."

Goten's head snapped back, his eyes burning into hers. _Blue eyes...? _An unreadable expression filled his face, wet rivers from his tears streaking his cheeks. He didn't appear to be completely there, however. Blazing as his eyes now were, they seemed to be somewhere else still, in a different world. The two stayed that way for a moment, her gaze never wavering from his. Even if he wasn't looking at _her_, she was afraid he would... _break_ if she looked away. As if in a trance of her own, she slowly took her left hand from its place on his back and brought it to his tanned cheek, gently caressing his wet skin.

_Come back..._

Vegeta blinked. _What the hell...?_ A spark of ki had rippled through his consciousness, then a full blown hunk of it made itself known violently, almost making him, the mighty Saiya-jin-no-Ouji, wince. Not moving from his position against the wall, he looked at his eternal rival.

"Your son is pissed."

Thank you, JerzeeGurl for snapping me back into this fic!! I hope I haven't lost the knack for it! It will no longer be dormant!! Happy New Year!! ROCKIN' 2005!!!

Spritz


End file.
